Lost Souls
by dayrunner
Summary: As Drusilla kills William, his Guardian Angel and the Devil fight for his immortal soul. Warning: This is rated M and contains graphic violence. No readers under 18, please.


Title: Lost Souls

Author: Firefly750

Fandom:BTVS A/U

Pairing: Angelus/William

Rating: NC-17

Summary: William's Guardian Angel and the Devil

fight for his immortal soul.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from

BTVS. This is for entertainment only.

Feedback isalways welcomed.

**LOST SOULS**

**Prologue: **Somewhere between Heaven and Hell.

The Archangel Angelus, one of Heaven's Defender of Souls, was dressed in his heavy armor, ready for battle. He took a fighting stance against his enemy, his large hands tightly wrapped around the hilt of his heavy broadsword. Spreading his massive white wings out from his shoulder blades, he moved them slowly back and forth in a majestic show of power.

Lucifer, Heaven's Fallen Archangel and Guardian of Hades, was not impressed. He matched Angelus in size and strength and was a formidable foe. An evil grin made its way across the Devil's face as he raised his heavy blade and extended his impressive wings in his own show of might.

"I challenge thee, Angelus, for the soul of the one below named William," Lucifer hissed.

_William stumbled into the dirty alley behind one of London's more seedier taverns, hot tears slipping away from his beautiful azure eyes and down his chiseled cheeks._ _The poem he had written for Cecily, the woman whom he had hoped to woo with his verses, lay in torn pieces at his feet._

"_And I wonder, what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears," a lilting female voice came from the darkness._

"Thou shalt not have him, Lucifer, for he is a child of Heaven," Angelus said defiantly.

Angelus, Angel of Light and Lucifer, Angel of Darkness, prepared to fight for the soul of the frail human, William, whose death was imminent in the dark and dirty alley below.

Angelus raised his blade high over his head and swung his mighty sword down hard against Lucifer's weapon so violently that sparks flew from the metal as lightning and crashed to earth with a clap of thunder. Lucifer swung at Angelus and landed a glancing blow against the Archangel's left wing, drawing blood and a cry of surprise from his opponent.

"Give way to me, Slayer," Lucifer growled. Thy sweet William is mine..."

"It is the Lord's will that I protect him, Demon," Angelus spat out as he raised his sword over his head, then brought it down forcefully to strike a hard blow to Lucifer's left shoulder. Lucifer caught Angelus' blow full force and he roared in pain. He grabbed for his shoulder and stumbled, dropping his blade, only to watch in disgust as it spiraled away.

"Thy will be done," Angelus whispered as he raised his sword to strike the final blow. It flashed and glowed with a preternatural light as it cut through the air.

"_Ow, Ow, ow," William cried out as the small vampiress, Drusilla, bit into his throat. Ecstacy was fast replaced by fear and pain as his lifeblood flowed out of him, making his heart slow and shudder, then finally stop._ _William floated aimlessly and euphorically in the swirling mist until the tang of blood touched his tongue. The newly awakened vampire drank from his Sire greedily, and as he drank, his soul left his body and flew toward the Dark Angel Lucifer's waiting arms._

"_Of all the knights in all the lands, I picked you and made you mine forever with a kiss," Drusilla purred._

"_Forever..." William whispered..._

"Thou hast disappointed thy Master, Angelus," the Devil cackled in glee as he pressed William's soul to his bosom. "There is no redemption for this soul... it is mine!"

Angelus caught his sword in mid-swing before it met its mark, knowing he had lost the battle. He had felt his Lord's wrath instantly as William's soul disappeared with Lucifer.

Suddenly, in a burst of shimmering light, God's messenger, the Archangel Gabriel, floated down on silent wings to stand in front of the defeated Angelus. Angelus bowed his head in shame and fell to his knees.

"Angelus, thou hast failed thy God and not kept the soul of His child safe. Thou art unworthy to serve Him and by His command, thou art banished from His Kingdom as punishment. Thou wilt be made flesh and are to be bound to the one known as William for eternity. Only when both hath redeemed thyself will God's face smile upon thee and He will again welcome thee and thine to His side."

Angelus silently offered Gabriel his sword and slowly unfurled his wings. With two swift strokes, the Archangel Gabriel brought his blade down hard against the shamed angel's wings.

_Angelus roared when he saw Drusilla at William's throat. "Get ye away from him... he's mine!" There was an uncontrollable pull in Angelus' psyche_ _to possess and protect the new vampire at all costs. When Drusilla didn't move away from William, Angelus growled and bared his fangs to the small vampiress._

"_I said he's MINE!" the powerful vampire thundered as he grabbed Drusilla's arm and pulled her off William, tossing her slender frame aside easily. _

_Angelus fell to his knees and caught William before he slipped to the ground. He wrapped his arms around the frail man and held him protectively against his_ _broad chest._

_What was it about this human, just turned, that made Angelus feel so connected? He needed him, wanted him like he'd never wanted anything before. He burned to possess this beautiful fledgling but he didn't know why._

_Drusilla hugged herself tightly after she got to her feet and started to spin around in little circles, her skirts billowing out around her as she moved. "The stars, the stars, they smile on us, Daddy. Angels are peeking through the stars watching our sweet William, but then they cry, I know not why..."_

_Angelus ignored Drusilla, pushing his way past her as he carried William to a secluded spot in the filthy alley. He knelt down with William still in his arms and licked the wound Drusilla had inflicted on the small fledgling's shoulder. Then, extending his own fangs, he bit down hard over her mark. He took a few drops from the almost empty veins, licked his mark closed and sealed it with a soft kiss. "MINE!" Angelus roared before he bit into his own wrist and shoved it against William's lips. _

"_Drink..." Angelus ordered. William moaned softly as the wrist was pressed into his mouth. He balked at the new salty taste at first; it was not his Sire's but he felt the bloodlust and he weakly tried to suckle. After the first small mouthfuls of Angelus' blood was swallowed, William raised his hands and pressed the powerful vampire's wrist against his mouth hard, drawing more and more of the precious fluid into him, moaning around the wound as he drank._

"_Enough," Angelus growled before he pulled his arm away from the young vampire, leaving him to whimper in frustration and need. "You're mine now, boy," Angelus hissed as he roughly draped William's body over his arm and pulled his pants down far enough to expose his ass. William trembled in fear and struggled weakly when he felt Angelus' wet hardness pressed against his entrance but he was held firmly in place by the powerful vampire's strong arms. _

_Angelus roared as he forced his cock into William without preparation, tearing the delicate tissues as he entered. His strokes were hard and brutal, even when William's own blood started to ease the way. Mercifully for William, Angelus pounded his way to completion quickly and came with a feral growl that turned into a piercing scream as his whole body was consumed in a blinding white light that made him spiral into unconsciousness. _

The Archangel Angelus was consumed with excruciating pain when the Angel Gabriel's sword had severed his wings. So great was his agony, he was devoured by a blinding white light and he fell, spiraling down into unconsciousness.

_William screamed in pain at the intrusion into his body; his weak struggles were futile. He could do nothing against Angelus' viselike grip around him but pray and sob for mercy as he was torn and brutally raped. Angelus pounded into him savagely and William could feel his insides being ripped apart by the long, thick cock. Blood slowly trickled down the inside of his thighs and his body convulsed with every hard thrust into his channel. When he could endure no more, William closed his eyes and prayed for forgiveness from his god and a quick death. _

William drifted peacefully in the blissful darkness, asleep in the blessed arms of unconsciousness. As he floated, he became aware of a tiny speck of white light that gradually became bigger as it moved toward him, but he was not afraid. The brightness enveloped him slowly until he became aware of a face shining through the luminance.

Angelus, the vampire, smiled lovingly at William and held out his hand to him.

"Are you my guardian angel?" William asked in wonderment and awe. "Have you come to take me home...?"

"I am Angelus, bound to you for eternity..." the shamed angel said quietly.

"My Angel..." William whispered softly as he reached out and took Angelus' hand.

William was dead. In his place stood Spike.

fin


End file.
